Chocolate Cake brings Love?
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Do they like each other? Well they argue enough so... maybe. *ZoroxHancock. Dedicated to nekked*


**Lion: My First Zoro X Hancock one-shot bitches! Yes this is the first of many that I am going to release in order to increase the number of this pairing on this site with nekked. **

**By the way, this fic is dedicated to nekked whom is my senpai right now. Thanks senpai :D**

**THE FLYING LION CLAIMS NO OWNERSHIP OF ONE PIECE. HAS ZORO GOTTEN WITH HANCOCK? HAS SANJI LEARNED THE SECRET OF MAKING PIZZA ON FIRE? THEN NO, THAT PROVES I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES.**

* * *

><p>Zoro watched up with wide eyes. The sight was mesmerizing. He couldn't hear anything but the slight hum she made and her light giggles that came out.<p>

Damn it… she looks so good eating that cake.

"How do you like the cake Hancock sama!" Sanji cooed from the sink as Hancock set her fork down.

"It's alright. I mean it does taste good. But it could be better." Hancock said upper classily. In truth though it was the best cake she had eaten in her life. Though she wouldn't say it, but that was just her.

Boa Hancock was visiting the Straw Hat crew on one of her trips. Sanji being the ero cook he was made a simple chocolate cake for the Pirate Empress. And by simple, it was a three stack chocolate cake, with chocolate syrup, chocolate icing, and a candle light. But that was simple in the language of Sanji. And Boa Hancock- despite not really caring for his affection- she couldn't deny having a slice of the cake.

Now it led to the situation Roronoa Zoro currently found himself in. He had walked into the kitchen after training under a regime which would have killed normal men (and some argued would kill irregular men too) and had entered seeing the princess there at the table.

Now mind you Zoro and Hancock got along as well as dogs and cats, but that didn't mean the Marimo could deny an attraction to her. In fact, she was very beautiful in his mind sight.

But right now… she was just gorgeous.

"And what are you looking at swordsman?" Hancock asked annoyed at his stares. Zoro was snapped out of his thoughts and saw as Hancock lifted another piece of the cake and took a large bite.

'Stay calm Zoro. It's just a woman. You deal with two annoying women all the time. Hancock is just another woman…' Zoro repeated these thoughts in his head but couldn't shift his gaze from Hancock as chocolate sauce fell down her mouth.

The princess then brought her finger up to lick the sauce off of her mouth and suck on it. Zoro's face went a little red while she looked up waiting for some sort of answer from him. The swordsman then put his hand behind his head contemplating on a response.

'What's wrong with this man? Wasn't he supposed to be the calm one?' Hancock thought still licking her finger. Then she paused midway and looked straight at the man's face. Her face got slick with a smirk as she pulled out her finger and grabbed her fork.

"Oh I see what's going on. You can't help but love my beauty! You really are like other men." Hancock replied as Zoro stood there shocked. Then angry marks formed on top of his head.

"Oi! I don't like you! You're an annoying woman and I- I don't like you!" Zoro spatted out not really knowing what to say. However Hancock was smirking as she stood up.

"If you say so swordsman san. But you can't deny an attraction to me can you?" Hancock asked while raising a hand to rub his cheek. Zoro was blushing more and turned around to walk out of the dining room. He then looked back.

"I. Don't. Like you." Zoro then proceeded outside as the princess laughed amusingly.

She had wanted to prove that the swordsman was like other men and loved her eternally. But she had to admit he was a tough one. Thought she could tell he was a little like the rest.

Sometime in the cool evening, Hancock sat outside on the mast. Nico Robin was sitting close by reading a large book that occupied her time. The only other person on deck was Zoro who had large weights tied to his arms. What made his training tougher was that he stood at the very top of the mast of the ship shirtless.

"Does he always do that Robin san?" Hancock asked the archeologist looking up. Robin noticed the woman's gaze and also looked up.

"Yeah, Zoro likes to train intensely. It helps him fight in all kinds of battles he'd like." Robin spoke. She noticed how Hancock leaned back into the mast while yawning.

"Well that seems a little reckless. Would if he gets himself killed? That wouldn't be good for Luffy san." Hancock said looking back up at the swordsman. She could see how he stood there holding the weights resisting the cold.

"Are you interested in Zoro, Hancock san?" Robin asked snapping the woman out of her thoughts. The blush on Hancock's face however gave Robin an idea of what the princess thought of Zoro.

"W- W- What? I don't know what you're talking about Robin san." Hancock answered back crossing her face. Robin laughed a bit closing her book.

"I was just asking Hancock san. There is no need to fret about a small question, unless you think more of him." Robin suggested as Hancock turned away. She could feel her face heat up as the archeologist giggled. However Hancock cooled down turning back to the inquisitive woman.

"Robin san, what kind of a man is Roronoa Zoro? I'm just curious about him, that's all." Hancock asked looking at the woman. Robin looked at the princess who still had her light blush on her cheeks. She then looked back at Zoro at the top of the mast.

"Zoro is… loyal. Strong, brave, a good friend. He trains so he can protect everyone. Next to Luffy, he's the strongest here. He does what he can to get stronger no matter what so he and Luffy can fight side by side." Robin said somewhat nostalgically. Hancock looked back up at Zoro noticing him standing ever still.

She thought about Robin's words wondering if he really was a loyal, strong, and brave man. But she knew that that's who he was just by looking at his gaze. It was at the same moment that Zoro looked back down into Hancock's eyes and smirked.

"Oi, are you checking me out princess?" Zoro responded. Hancock felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and in slight anger as she raised a fist.

"Why never! Don't speak to me like that you ape! I'd never see you in that light ever!" Hancock argued. Zoro however landed down laughing at the woman.

"Oh sure you don't. That's why you looked at my chest right now and still are." Zoro spoke looking away. Hancock tried to speak back but found that she was still looking at the Marimo's chest.

Robin meanwhile walked away from the two as they began an argument. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh watching the swordsman and the princess bicker. It was funny to know that arguing like that would prove they both liked each other in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Positive criticism? Funny one liners? Just review.<strong>


End file.
